Fighters
by queenvampire
Summary: Bella is a Fighter. Which means she's an immortal soldier, who works for the wizards and witches in this world. The dark lord is dead, Dumbledore and Snape never died. Bella and Snape are married, and he is also immortal. Other minor things. Set 50 years after Twilight and Harry Potter deathly Hallows.
1. Chapter 1

Fighters Chapter 1

Bella and Severus Crossover (Twilight Harry Potter)

Bella is a Fighter. Which means she's an immortal soldier, who works for the wizards and witches in this world. The dark lord is dead, Dumbledore and Snape never died. Bella and Snape are married, and he is also immortal. Other minor things. Set 50 years after Twilight and Harry Potter deathly Hallows.

I sat down with Sev and smiled. Here I was, with my husband, and I finally didn't have a mission for the next two weeks. I had missions nonstop for the last month, and if something interrupted now, me and Sev were probably going to kill it... Then the one thing I could not kill popped through the fireplace.

"Albus! I groaned. "What can possibly have happened now? And it had better be drastic. You know how busy I've been for the last few weeks!"

"I'm sorry, but we need you at Hogwarts. I've called a meeting with the vampire kings, the Volturi, and we have a lot of vampires gathering at the castle to be there. We're going to call a peace treaty. But you know, with all the vampires..."

"So much could go wrong. Ok, when do you need me there? And I'm not going now!"

"For a soldier, you always need a lot of clothes." He commented. "Can you come tomorrow?"

"Alright, I'll be there. Now go away!"

"Ok, grandmother!" He said, then popped back through the fireplace. Yeah, I may have forgotten to mention that. Albus is my grandson. Severus knows I've been with other people, but he doesn't like it. He tensed as he heard him say that, and I put a hand on his shoulder. I know that I will never love anyone apart from Sev, and he knows it too, but before him, I tried to find my soul mate, in a hope that it would ease some of the suffering that comes with living forever (unless I get killed, but that's unlikely. I have amazing strength and stamina, as I am a bit like a vampire, and have trained for a long time. I have to sleep, but not as much as regular humans, however the more I sleep, the stronger I feel. I eat, but again, not as much. And I have better muscles, and better brain cells), and I was right. I just didn't know where my soul mate was. With me and Sev, it was practically love at first sight. We kissed the second time we met. By the fifth time, we had agreed to get married. We both knew there would never be anyone else.

He turned and kissed me. "We still have a while until we need to get ready to go..." He said.

"Hmm, lets make use of that time." I said, and we continued with what we had been about to do before my grandson turned up.


	2. Chapter 2

Fighters Chapter 2

I sat on our bed with a bag next to me, and another one at my feet. I was waiting for Sev. He always took forever before we went anywhere. I decided to do a weapons check.

2 swords, strapped to my waist, one on either side.

A variety of daggers, some hidden, some in plain sight.

The spikes that screwed into my black leather gloves.

The two pistols next to the swords.

Just then Sev walked in, with a plain sword at his waist. Mine were decorated, as technically, I'm the leader of the Fighters. I've lived the longest, and am the best soldier, so I got put as leader. Not that we've really done much recently. Just cleared up the mess from Voldemort's defeat. Some of the death eaters stayed loyal, and had to be killed. I remember that time very clearly. I had just broke up with another boy, a vampire. I was heartbroken, but then I had a job, and that helped, and then I met Sev, and it was irrelevant.

"You ready, Bella?" He asked

"Course. What about you?"

"I'm good. Shall we go?" I nodded. I took his arm and we aparated to Hogwarts. Technically, I'm not a witch, but Sev is a wizard, and by being his soul mate, I get a few powers too.

When we arrived, people stared. They knew who I was, I'm kinda famous, but it was still a bit freaky. I turned to Sev and we struck up a conversation about a particular potion he had been working on recently. I studied the vampires out the corners of my eyes. None of them seemed to know who I was, thankfully, or I would have had to kill them all. I killed so many of them, they live in fear of my name.

We soon reached Albus's office, and I guessed his password easily. He had always loved sweets. We went in, and sat down, waiting for him to turn up. Wen he did, he had seven vampires with him. "Now," he was saying, " I hear you only drink animal blood?"

"Yes." Came the reply... Where had I heard that voice before? Oh no... It couldn't be...

They rounded the corner and came into the office... Uh oh.

"Bella." Breathed the Cullens.

"Um... Hi?" I offered


	3. Chapter 3

Fighters Chapter 3

"Bella, oh my god, what are you doing here? And how do you look like that, you should be around 70 now, and what's going on? Alice saw you die, I saw it, you were shot! Bella, love, why have you got all these weapons on? You could hurt yourself!" Asked Edward at high speed.

"Um, first, don't call me love, it pisses both me and Sev off, and two, I'm immortal. Guess I should have told you, but I wanted to be sure you were my soul mate, or you probably would have killed me... Or tried to anyway." I said.

"Bella, why would I have killed you? And why does it matter if this man gets annoyed? I love you, Bel-"

"Ewwwww. Don't say that, it's gross. I don't love you anymore. I thought I did, but I don't. And Sev matters because he is my real soul mate." He looked so hurt. " oh, and you would have killed me because of who I am."

"Bella, who are you that would make us want to kill you?" Carlisle asked, Edward could no longer speak.

"Have you heard of the fighters?" They all paled. Rosalie gasped. " you're a fighter! I knew you were evil!"

"I'm not a fighter." They relaxed. " I'm worse. I'm the leader of the fighters." They stared in horror. Edward still looked confused.

"Bella, what's a fighter... Oh my god. Bella you can't kill vampires. You aren't that strong. Come here, before someone hurts you. Those kind of rumours can kill people. It's not funny." He must have read his family's mind.

"Edward, there's a reason you can't read my mind. I have a perfect shield around it. If you want, I can lift it. You can see what I have done." He nodded. I lifted the shield, and brought the worst memory's to the front. The war, the many kills, the vampires I had defeated, sometimes in ratios of 1 against 5, 6. I had done awful things, and great things. But all terrifying. Edward gasped in horror.

" you murderer! How many of my kind have you killed? How many humans have you killed?"

"I lost track about 200 years ago." His family gasped.

"Albus, can you give me a big entrance? I want to scare the little vampires." He nodded.

"I already have one prepared, grandmother." The Cullens gasped again.

"He's your grandson? But he's far older than you!" Said esme.

"Actually, he's only half my age. And yes, he is, but from a previous relationship. I spent a long time trying to find my soul mate." Esme looked sad. I could tell she was thinking about living that long without a soul mate. I thought back to when all seemed lost, and i was all alone. Edward gasped...Then I remember I still had my shield down,and whipped it up again, whacking his mind out of mine. He staggered backwards.

"Do. Not. Rummage. Through. My. Head!" I hissed at him. His family looked worried. "Now, Albus, you said you had a grand entrance?" He told me of his plan. I smiled. That was more like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Fighters Chapter 4

I stood outside the doors of the great hall. We had told the rest of the school our plan, and they all agreed it was a fabulous idea. It was going to be so funny. According to the Cullens, the vampires didn't know that the Fighters worked for the wizarding world, so this should shock them completely... I might have to kill a few of them, to prove that I was a fighter though... Or just to save my skin. Apparently, the leader was also a mind reader, but only on contact, so I can use him to scare them all.

Just then I heard Albus saying "we have a special guest tonight. Vampires, don't be afraid, she won't hurt you." The vampires laughed. Oh, they were in for a shock.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the leader of an amazing group known as the Fighters, Bella!" I walked in, and was pounced on by three vampires. I knocked them out (not wanting to start a war, usually I would have killed them.) Sev was walking by my side, in the place traditional for soul mates. The three kings stood at the head of the room, by Albus. Then everyone rose, got out of their seats, and knelt on the floor as we passed them by. The vampires stared.

"What kind of insult is this?" Growled the middle king. "You doubt us so much that you call in the leader of the Fighters?" He urged to Albus, only to find him kneeling on the floor.

"Brave words, for one in your position." I said.

"Greetings, grandmother." Said Albus from his place on the floor. I offered him my hand. He took it, and kissed it gently. I lifted my shield, and offered my hand to the middle king, the leader, I think his name was Aro. He took it, and gasped as he saw what I had seen. He tried to pull away, but I grasped his hand in a grip of steel, and he was stuck there. He cried out, and I pulled up the memories of the war, and the masses of vampires I had killed. I don't know how long we stood there, but when I finally let go, he collapsed. The older king grabbed him, and the one with very pale hair turned to me. I could tell he was about to jump, but I waited till the last second before I whipped out both my swords, and faced him. He stopped, and back away. He saw what I had done to his companions with my bare hands, and didn't want to see what I could do with swords.

"What did you do to him?" He growled.

"Oh, feisty, aren't we? He looked where he should not have looked. He delved deep into my memories. Be grateful he is still sane. Not many can face that much war, death and destruction without a mark of some kind." He backed away even more. I smirked slightly. This was going to be fun. Then I noticed Edward staring at me. I pulled the shield backup and he frowned. Great. Obsessive vampire with access to my thoughts. Just what I need.


	5. Chapter 5

Fighters Chapter 5

The treaty went ahead. Apart from a few fights between vampires that wanted to feed and people who didn't want to be feed on, there wasn't much I had to do. I even had to break up a few vampire fights. The only reason I did it was so Albus wouldn't get annoyed they had destroyed his school. Vampire fights can get pretty out of hand.

The vampires left, but the Cullens decided to stay for a bit longer. I ignored them mostly. Edward tried pestering me, but I 'accidentally' let my shield slip while thinking about me and Sev, and he left me alone after that. Alice tried to talk to me but when I decided to punch her for grabbing my arm when I tried to walk away, she left me alone. The others just let me be. The Cullens left a week after I punched Alice.

Me and Sev returned home. Two years later, we had a child, a girl named Maria. She had black hair and brown eyes. She was beautiful. She grew up and became a Fighter, like me. We lived happily together forever.


End file.
